starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic powers
Psionic Powers (basically psychic powers) are a universal feature of the StarCraft universe, present to various degrees in the Protoss, Terrans and even the Zerg to a extent. The Xel'Naga also possessed such powers, as they once established a psychic link with the Overmind.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Psionics is the ability and practice of using the mind to induce things that would be considered paranormal, such as telepathy and telekinesis. There are a wide array of psionic powers, the ability to use them varying per species and even individually. Universal Powers Sense Psionics Sense Psionics is an ability used by psychic Terrans, enabling them to identify other psychics and the aftermath of psionic activity. A Ghost, MacGregor Golding, was able to identify an unregistered civilian telepath just by looking at her.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. In weaker psychics, this ability manifests as a headache in the presence of another psychic (or the remnants of psychic activity), with an intensity matched by the power of the psychic being detected. The ability can be honed through equipment and (sometimes) other esoteric methods, enabling a psychic to track another one at a distance. Ghosts routinely use this ability to detect sources of energy.Karune. 2008-03-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 33: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-26. Ghosts generate alpha waves when using psionic abilities (such as their partially psi-generated cloaking field), which can be detected by other Ghosts. Sarah Kerrigan used this ability to detect the presence of another Ghost in a battle, but could not determine his exact location without technological assistance.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). In addition, Zerg are sensitive to psionics and can sense psi emitters from a great distance, even across worlds.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Telepathy Detailed info: Telepathy Telepathy is perhaps the most basic of existing psionic powers in StarCraft. Broadly speaking, this involves the ability to read minds, sensing emotion/general thoughts,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. sending psychic messages and accessing the memories of sentient creatures.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Protoss Telepathy :Main article: Protoss Mental Abilities The Protoss possess telepathy universally.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Indeed, they are so proficient at it that during the Aeon of Strife, Protoss could even prevent others from gaining access to their minds without technological devices. The Khala-following Protoss of present times cannot completely hide their thoughts from each other, but the ability can still be used to a degree. Protoss who do not follow the Khala (such as the Dark Templar) can completely shutter their minds to other Protoss.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Terran Telepathy Terrans have the potentially to become a potent psionic race in only a few generations, although psychic abilities are currently rare. Terran psychic power is measured on the Psionic Index; most Terrans have a PI of 2 or less. A few Terran individuals possess telepathy. Most of these individuals become Ghosts, who generally have a PI of 5 or 6. However, the degree of telepathy varies; the ability to sense surface thoughts is seemingly universal for such individuals although to directly read an individual's thoughts is not as common. To date, the only Terran observed sending telepathic messages has been Devon Starke.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Zerg Telepathy A few Zerg strains possess telepathy. These include; *The Overminds *CerebratesRosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. *Overlords Infested Kerrigan also possesses a heightened form of telepathy which was clumsily wielded at first. It is possible that Queens possess telepathy as they can monitor Drones in non-combat situations. Telekinesis Detailed info: Telekinesis Note: In popular culture, psychokinesis is a more often used term. While the same as telekinesis, this term has yet to be used in StarCraft. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with one's mind and even use one's mind as a weapon itself. As such, it is a far more rare psionic power; manifesting itself in powerful Protoss and a few Terrans, the latter of which are the most powerful Ghosts. It does not appear to be the case that telekinesis manifests itself universally in Protoss, but such manifestation is almost certainly more common than in Terrans, with individuals needing a PI level of at least 8 to use it. A few Ghosts and other Terrans possess telekinesis. These individuals include; *Agent X81505M (deceased) *Amanda Haley (lost following transformation into an Infested Terran) *Sarah Kerrigan (an ability retained in her infested form) *Nova Psionic Speed Psionic Speed is the ability to channel psionic energy into the body, increasing the user's speed and reflexes. Some Ghosts are able to use this ability,SC2 Ghost. Accessed on 2008-01-01 though require a Hostile Environment Suit to do so. With special training, Zealots can dramatically increase their speed, to the point that they may briefly transform into energy. Zealots use this ability to quickly approach opponents, spending less time being exposed to ranged attacks.2007-06-28. Zealot. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. Tassadar, Zeratul and Infested Kerrigan could use a similar ability in the midst of combat. Protoss Powers Feedback Feedback is an ability wielded by Dark Archons. Manipulating raw psychic energy, this ability turns the energy of the target against itself, causing damage.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Hallucination Hallucinations are illusionary duplicates of other beings/vehicles. The ability to create hallucinations is restricted to High Templar, though the Dark Templar are able to employ a similar technique on their ships.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Maelstrom A Maelstrom is a surge of mental energy emitted from a Dark Archon. Through this, a Dark Archon can temporarily immobilize a group of organisms over a wide area. Mind Control Mind Control is an ability that Protoss are able to use, at least as far as using their powers to subtlely influence the minds of other creatures. Dark Archons however, through an immense expenditure of energy, are able to project a portion of its psychic essence into another being, gaining control over its actions and access to its memories. Prophecy Prophecy is the ability to see into or at least gain glimpes of the future and/or its nature. A few Protoss are known to possess this ability, namely Tenarsis1999-04-23, Mirage. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-08 and Khyar.1998-10-09. Acropolis. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-03. Psionic Bolt Psionic Bolts are concentrated blasts of mental energy projected at single targets. The following can cast them; *Darakian, a Dark Templar.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. *High Templar Psionic Shockwave Psionic Shockwaves'ref name = "Archon">Archon. ''StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-01 are streams of concentrated, destructive psionic energy. This attack is limited to Archons though the Dark Archon Ulrezaj is able to employ a similar, if 'darker' technique.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Psionic Storm A '''Psionic Storm is storm of raw psychic energy. This is achieved by one closing their mind to the outside world, sending out psychic 'ripples' that are disruptive to other lifeforms Such storms can also damage vehicles.Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and the landscape itself.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. While Dark Templar can create psionic storms, only through the discipline of the Khala can it be controlled. Khalai who have not mastered the use of the ability can try to control Psionic Storms unleashed by Dark Templar (and similarly-powered Protoss, such as the Tal'darim) but it frequently results in the death of both participants as they burn out like a star. Individual Protoss who have learned both abilities (such as Adun) have faced a similar fate. Terran Powers Psionic Sight Psionic Sight, also known as Heat Vision, is the ability to see through walls and around corners. A number of Ghosts possess this ability.Gamespy. Accessed on 2008-01-01 Psionic Shock Psionic Shock is the ability to channel psionic energy into the exterior of one's body and deliver it to a target.Gamespy. Accessed on 2008-01-01 Against organics, it shuts down an organism's brain temporarily without any lasting damage.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Nova is the only known individual with this ability. Psychic Attack Psychic Attack is a generalized mental attack, in which a psychic directly attacks the brain of an opponent. Only exceptionally powerful Terrans have demonstrated the use of this power. Kare Vaessen, a Ghost without Psychic Dampeners, could injure enemies with this power. Sarah Kerrigan accidentally used this power on her parents when she was very young, killing her mother and inflicting permanent brain damage on this power. As an adult, after her implants had been removed, Kerrigan could use this power simultaneously with telekinesis. She took her revenge against her former Ghost Program instructor, Major Rumm, throwing him against a wall and psychically assaulting him, causing his eyes to explode and eventually causing his death. Kerrigan's powers increased post infestation. Nova is even more powerful than Kerrigan was pre-infestation; when attacking Cliff Nadaner's rebel movement, she showed the ability to kill a dozen opponents instantly and simultaneously with this power while leaving Nadaner within their midst unharmed. Psychic Healing Psychic Healing is the process of using psionic powers to heal wounds and/or regain one's bearings after being stunned. This ability was used by Ghost Kare Vaessen, who had lost her Psychic Dampeners. Psychometry Psychometry is a form of extrasensory perception in which a psychic is said to be able to obtain information about an individual through paranormal means by making physical contact with an object that belongs to them. In essence, it is the ability to sense previous mental impressions. Devon Starke possesses this ability. Remote Viewing Remote Viewing is a form of extrasensory perception. A few Ghosts are known to possess this, Devon Starke among them. References Category: Protoss Category: Terrans Category: Zerg